Another to Know Roswell 20
by TwistedMidnight
Summary: Bye now the new generation should know not to make wishes. Takes place soon after Welcome to Know my other Roswell 2.0 stories
1. Chapter 1

"You two are disgusting." Chloe looked at Derrek and Daphne who where practically jumping each other on the couch.

"Go away Chloe." Derrek spoke pulling briefly away from Daphne.

"I live here too Derrek and if you two are going to carry on take it to your room."

"I should leave anyways Derrek." Daphne stood up getting the car keys off the table leaving Derrek's side. When Daphne left Derrek stood up towering over his cousin "Why did you do that for."

"Sorry Derrek that you couldn't get lucky tonight, you know ever since Tristian saved Kira and You started dating Daphne we have to act like we're human when you of all people used to understand that we aren't." Chloe yelled walking to her room slamming the door.

"I wish that Tristian never saved Kira and Derrek and Daphne never got together." Chloe yelled to herself her body full of anger. When all of a sudden a bright light lite up the room Chloe became alert rising in what seemed her bed.

"What happened?" She whispered to herself. Looking at the alarm clock beside her bed Chloe saw the time was 8:36 which meant the others had let her sleep in which was unusual for them. When Chloe stood up to get dressed going into her own bedroom. Though in the background the pictures of the entirely gang together faded only leaving blank photos in their place. When Chloe finished dressing she moved to the kitchen to see a figure bent over the fridge when a familiar voice sounded "Slept in I tried waking you up but you wouldn't answer Cee Cee." Debbie stood up her dark hair layed loosely over her shoulders.

Stuttering Chloe answered "Debbie...Your alive."

"Of course." Debbie replied stunned.

"But...you...Derrek said..."

"I said What." Derrek entered the room going straight to Debbie kissing her.

"You two...ok this is either a bad dream or some sick sick joke."

"What did you take?" Derrek asked weirdest out.

"What ever you took I want some." Debbie laughted.

"Wait a minute if you two are together then that means Kira wait what about Daphne? Chloe muttered to herself.

"You mean Cheer Slut Valenti, what's she have to do with this?" Debbie asked.

"Cheer slut...Wait a minute, If Daphne is...then that means that Kira died."

"What are you talkin about?

"Never mind a gotta go see ya at school." Chloe ran out of the house knowing she had to talk to Daphne to figure things out.


	2. Chapter 2

Apperently even in this weird demented world the school still looked the same and everyone acted just like they had in in other world? Was it another world... Let's just say it's complicated. Chloe had decided that she would talk around and find out some dirt on what was going on before confronting Daphne but to her dismay couldn't find much out except Daphne was a bitch according to everyone she had ever bullied which was pretty much the entire school. Knowing that stalling talking to Daphne was bad but if Daphne was the complete opposite of the one Chloe knew it be hard to talk to her. Chloe was about to ask some more about what was happening when she felt people staring at a group of girls in cheer uniforms coming in Chloe, Debbie and Derrek's way and lead by none other than Daphne. This Daphne looked way different than the one she was used to, Daphne's blond hair was replaced with a darkish brown color, the usual friendly Ness in her face was now replaced with a Stearns I know I'm better than all if you and you know it's. Daphne's usual colored wild lipstick was gone leaving no trace in her of being fun also the other cheerleaders walked behind Daphne like she was there leader when usually it was Stacey Henderson in Daphne's spot.

When Daphne finally made it over to Chloe she singled for the rest of the cheerlears to scrambled.

"Did that little brain of yours get lost again Valenti?" Debbie retorted to Daphne.

"Oh is that the best you got Darren, cause at least I have a brain?" Daphne mocked back flipping her brown curls of one shoulder.

"You should be careful or one of these days or someones going to bitch slap you" Debbie threatened.

"I'm shaking in my boots." Daphne joked finishing the conversation. "Chloe I need to speak with you,come." Daphne signaled. Pointing to the empty Science room.

Knowing this could be the perfect time to talk to Daphne she followed besides Derrek and Debbie protests.

"Look, you and I both know we don't want to do this lamazoied project together so let's just do each of our own sides of the project and had it in, together ok" Daphne said not saying anything more.

Not knowing what to say in this situation Chloe spoke the first thing that popped into her head. "You really don't remember anything do you?"

"What do you mean?" Daphne stuttered with a shocked expression on her face.

"I don't know how to say this in a different way so I'm just going to say this, this world your living in isn't real or it isn't the way it's supposed to be."

"Really." Daphne laughted "Then why dont you tell me how it's supposed to be?"

"You...Your not the queen of Roswell High you as a matter of fact are the assistant captin not head, Debbie's supposed to be dead, you and me are trying to be friends, you your supposed to be with Derrek making out and sleeping with him your..." Chloe rambled stopping the when she thought Daphne got the point.

"Prove it then."

"Prove what?"

"That we are trying to be friends, tell me something deep and dark I only tell people I trust."

Chloe thought in her head trying to think of something Daphne would only tell someone she completely trusted. "Your favorite books _The secrets of dark_ but you tell everyone else its _speechless confession of a cheeraholic."_

"So what you know my favorite book big deal." Daphne turned to leave.

"Wait, you have a half sister Maria and a half brother Kyle who are both running with the original aliens who crashed in 1947 in the dessert."

"How would you..Say for one moment I believed you, that this world is different than the one your from, how would that of happened there I mean Henderson dying and Derrek and I getting together something must of triggered that to happen, why not here?" Daphne asked frantically.

"I don't know how, the only thing I can figure is...In my world Tristian he saved Kira in the car crash but in yours..."

"Kira died." Daphne looked sad at her friends name.

"Ya." Chloe sluttched against the teachers desk.

"Who else knows this besides me and you?"

"No one."

Daphne looked towards the door "We have to tell Derrek."

"Derrek why..Wait you too aren't you know."

"No."Daphne answered a guilty look on her face.

"Apperently somethings never change, no matter what world."

Seeing Daphne's expression she turned and looked out the door seeing Derrek and Debbie down the hallway.

"I'll try talking to him but I need your help."

"With what I'm useless compared to you, I don't know anything about this world your from." Daphne turned her back to Chloe.

"Daphne this world this one you call home I've only seen it for about three hours and believe me all of us are happier there, Please help me get back to my world."

Chloe pleaded as the bell rang bringing people into start class.

Daphne looked like she was conflicted walking past Chloe she whispered "I'll help meet me at my Jetta after school, with Derrek, then we'll talk."


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you just say?" Derrek shifted angrily as Chloe sat on the shorter brick wall outside of the school.

"You heard me Derek, this world isn't real."

"No that fantasy world you probably dreamed about isn't real."

"Derrek I've told you everything and believe me it isn't a dream, and if you saw it you would know that this place what ever you want to call it is weird." Chloe sighed frustrated.

"Get real Chloe That world has Marcus evil, Debbie dead and Valenti and I together it sounds more like a dream doesn't it." Derrek frustratingly stated almost cringing when he said Daphne's name.

"Don't act so sick about you and Daphne together because I know what's been going on between the two of you."

"Let me guess she told you, and you told her about your dream."

"She didn't tell me per say, and I told her about my world not dream, and if your interested in helping me get back, then you'll meet me and Daphne at her car after school." Chloe jumped off the wall.

"Help you I should admit you to a mental institutions."

"Then prove me wrong come with me when I go to see Daphne." She pleaded.

"And tell Debs what you know that world Chloe was talking about well its real and Chloe's trying to go back to it and you know what well it has you dead and Me with Your enemy Daphne Valenti, that's sure not going to get her mad."

"No tell her that, your worried about me that Daphne's going to brainwash me and you want to make Daphne squirm, shell believe you."

"Chloe did it ever ocur to you that maybe this world is better than yours maybe you should stop and give this world a chance."

"Any world that's not perfect but better than this is worth going back too."


End file.
